Haunted House on the Hill
by x.Miss.Attention.Span.x
Summary: There is something between them, it's undeniable and the both know it, but neither have the guts to say anything. All they needs is a little Halloween magic! A Buffy/Faith one-shot. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_**A/N: **This just popped into my head at like 11:30 last night while I was lieing in bed. I know I haven't been updating any of my Buffy stuff latley, I've been taking a little Buffy brake in Disney land. But I thought I'd write this little one-shot. Just for Halloween! I will finish all my Buffy stories though! Cross my heart!_

**H A P P Y . H A L L O W E E N !**

Buffy grinned and yanked the door open as the door bell rang for the seventh time. Her excitement was bubbling over as she picked up her pumpkin shaped bag and practically skipped out the door before closing it behind her and looking the girl in front of her up and down with a childish grin.

"A vampire. How original Faith!" she laughed, nudging the brunette playfully as they began to head off down the street. The other girl grinned back, flipping her dark tangle of hair back over her shoulder. Her lips where painted in a blood red tonight, eyes outlined in dark black and skin powdered snow white.

"Well I hear your into that kind of thing" she replied, tone husky as she raised her eye brows suggestively and showed off her fake, plastic fangs, making the blonde blush bashfully "anyway, what the hell are you supposed to be? A hooker?" Faith laughed and to her surprise the other girl joined in, cracking up at her friends suggestion. Finally she caught her breath enough to reply.

"I'm Faith, the dark slayer" Buffy giggled, feeling proud of herself. The other girl stopped and narrowed her eyes, looking her friend over again. Harlot lipstick, dark eye liner, hair tied back messily, denim jacket and low cut, blood red singlet with a pair of fitting jeans. Damn! The blonde had her completely figured out. In terms of style anyways.

"Hilarious B. Really" she rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she looked the other girl over once more "come on, we'll hit a couple of house for candy before 'The Haunted Mansion!'" she put on a spooky voice to say the title "should be interesting anyway" she shrugged as they reached the first house.

Buffy reached up and knocked once and then stood back to wait, and after a whole ten seconds had gone by before somebody answered the door Faith reached up and knocked another three times before the door opened abruptly and a grumpy looking old man stood before them.

He looked them both over for a moment, mumbling something about '..too old to trick or treat…' and then shoved a couple of candy bars in each of their bags before slamming the door in their faces. The blonde sighed, shaking her head at the other girl.

"You had to be impatient! That's it, I'm knocking at the next house and you are going to stand completely still next to me and smile!" she told Faith sternly, before a smile crept back onto her lips. As they walked back down to the foot path to continue on to the next house, she felt the other slayers hand slip into hers and Buffy could feel her heart pounding a little faster. She new it was a big deal for Faith, the one night stand girl, to something so 'relationshippy' as the other girl would put it. She doubted the brunette had ever been in a relation ship this long before.

'_No, not a relationship_' she told herself. There was something between them, no doubt about it. But it was all in the touches that lasted just a little to long, the lingering looks, the underlying meanings and suggestive tones in their voices. Neither one had had the guts to make a move or say something out loud.

The two girls walked along in silence till they reached the next house, both completely aware of the hands clasped between them and unsure of what to do or say next. Cool night air blew over them and Faith shivered, running her free hand over her bare arm. Her outfit really wasn't keeping her warm and truthfully she felt a little awkward wearing a dress. It was something she wasn't really used to. Her heart dropped as she felt the blonde's hand slip back out of her own.

A long breath escaped her lips in a heavy sigh as she looked at her feet and concentrated on walking up the steps to the front door and reached up to knock when she remembered what the blonde had said before and pulled back.

"Man, would you wait up. You just started walking really fast all of a sudden" Buffy laughed as she came up behind the brunette and placed her denim jacket round the other girls shoulders "you looked cold" she mumbled before taking the other slayers hand in her own again and reaching out with the other to knock on the door. Faith looked back at the blonde, grinning broadly and squeezing her hand.

"Wow. That is a very good vampire costume" came a cheery voice and both girls quickly broke eye contact to look up at the woman who'd answered the door, smiling politely "here you go girls" the lady smiled jovially and scooped a large handful of sweets into each of their bags. Both of the smile's grew eagerly and they thanked her repeatedly as they walked back down the steps.

"Okay, she is now my favourite person in the whole wide world! Look at all this candy!!" Buffy squealed, picking out a toffee and quickly unwrapping it from it's shiny packaging. Faith laughed, shaking her head at the blonde.

"Our bags are like spilling over now. What do you say we just head straight to the haunted house?" she asked, looking up towards the run down old mansion near the top of the hill. The blonde looked up, biting her lip indecisively. More candy or a haunted house where could act scared and cling to Faith? It was a hard decision…

"Okay, haunted house!" she beamed, reaching her verdict and changing direction to head up the street towards it. The other slayer grinned happily. Perfect.

It took them a good five minutes of speed walking to reach the front gate of the house, a large and empty looking mansion lit up only by a string of fairy lights that showed them the way in. The slayers walked along the path slowly and cautiously, gripping each others hands a little tighter thought Faith repeated over and over that she wasn't scared, she just thought Buffy might be.

As they reached the door and stepped through a cackling laugh rung out around them and they both smirked, shaking their heads. The dusty halls where caked in spider webs, not all of which Buffy was sure where fake.

"Oh ewww!" the blonde groaned, a look of disgust across her face as she frowned at the floor.

"What is it?" Faith whispered, turning to look at the other slayer who pointed grumpily at her shoes. The soles where covered in a thick, sticky red liquid. Most likely strawberry quick the brunette deducted as she observed the puddle of mixture on the ground and quickly stepped around it. It took a few tugs of the other girls hand before she resentfully kept walking again.

After a couple of minutes they reached a set of run down wooden stairs and both stopped uncertainly before Faith, trying to seem confident and uncaring, put on a broad grin and jumped onto the first step, looking back and waiting for the other girl to follow. Buffy frowned and stepped up. It seemed sturdy enough. As they both stepped up onto the second step it released a loud groan and they both stepped back in fright.

"Come on, on the count of three I'll race you too the top!" Faith laughed, getting into a starting position "one… two… three!" she quickly sprinted up the stairs with the blonde only a step behind her as she went, till they both reached the top panting.

"Wow, we made it alive" she grinned happily, running a hand through her hair "come on" she quickly grabbed the blonde's hand again and started heading down the corridor. They where halfway along when the lights began to flicker and then died. Both slayers froze.

"Okay, what the hell was that" Buffy squealed, shuffling closer to the brunette nervously. The other slayer grinned, though the blonde couldn't see it in the dark, and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know. I think the power went out". Her hot breath hit Buffy's skin and sent a shiver down her spine as she tried to stay calm. She wasn't sure if the loud thudding of her heart was just the adrenalin rush of being lost in the dark or from being that close to Faith. Standing in such endless pitch black time and space felt non-existent. The only thing that felt real was her and the girl standing beside her.

"Faith?" she breathed softly, feeling the other girl edging closer so they where only a hair's breadth apart. She swallowed loudly, loud enough that the brunette heard and smiled broadly.

There was this unspoken thing between them. They both knew it was there. It was as obvious as the colour of her hair. But neither of them had the guts to say anything and admit it was real. So Faith didn't speak a word.

She leaned right in and pressed her lips softly against the blonde's, pinning her up against the wall. She reached her free hand up and pulled the hair band from the other slayer's golden locks so they fell down around her shoulders, and ran her fingers through her silken hair. Just as she was about to pull back she felt Buffy's soft lips moving against hers, gently kissing her back.

Faith pushed her tongue into the other girls mouth, sliding it along the blonde's as she felt the other slayer's hands slip round her waist.

They didn't have to speak. There was nothing to be said. But oh there where so many things to be done…


End file.
